El despertar del corazon
by Juanca29
Summary: Aveces el destino es cruel y aveces es amable. Si hubiera sido amable, ¿que hubiera pasado? ¿Luthien hubiera vivido feliz junto a Whisper? Quizas asi hubiera podido obtener su final feliz. (Final alterno de La Gema Sangrienta, de parca333)
1. Chapter 1

**Pues… sí… estoy haciendo un final alterno a Gema Sangrienta.**

 **He pensado en esto por el ultimo mes, pero no estaba seguro de escribirlo, sobretodo porque estoy bastante ocupado. Pero realmente no tengo problemas si los capítulos son cortos. Sí, los capítulos serán cortos. Este primer capitulo no tanto, pero es porque use varias escenas del fic original. Literalmente me decidi a empezar a escribir esto hace unos días, y escribi este cap entero hoy mismo. No se preocupen, este fic no me quitara tiempo para Reina Applejack; sigo trabajando en el siguiente cap.**

 **Quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **-Primero: que nada, este fic tiene la autorización de Parca333. Le comente la idea, le gusto, e incluso fue amable de hacerme una portada. Y tambien me dio permiso de usar escenas de su fic.**

 **-Segundo: NO me desagrada el final de Gema Sangrienta. Estoy haciendo un final alterno porque hay cosas que me gustarían que fueran diferentes, pero eso no significa que estuvieran mal en el fic original. Simplemente es mi forma de ver las cosas.**

 **-Tercero: No leas… enserio, no leas este final alterno si no has leído Gema Sangrienta en su totalidad. Obviamente este fic contendrá grandes spoilers, y Gema Sangrienta es una historia que hay que experimentar por uno mismo. Enserio es una historia genial XD**

 **Pero bueno, sin mas que decir, les dejo el comienzo de este final alterno.**

El despertar del corazon

Capitulo 1. Nuevo destino

Las cosas no siempre acaban como esperamos. A veces el destino nos hace jugadas que no podemos predecir. La vida de Luthien Sparkle fue una vida llena de dolor, en la que nunca pudo alcanzar su final feliz. ¿Hubiera podido conseguirlo? Talvez. Talvez si algunas cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes. Quizás un pequeño giro a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha, o hacia adelante, en vez de hacia atrás. Quizás pudo haber encontrado la felicidad.

Quizás por Whisper, un amable grifo que ella había conocido durante su estadía en el reino grifo. Aunque en aquel entonces solo lo veía como a un amigo, los años empezaron a cambiar las cosas. Unos años después de que ella fuera quemada completamente, Whisper era el único que seguía viendo belleza en ella. El permanecía a su lado a pesar de estar atrapada en un horrible traje que evitaba que muriera.

Durante la batalla contra el demonio Carnage, en el Imperio de Cristal, el seguía a su lado. Ella solo deseaba que la batalla acabara, y poder estar con él. Fue en esos momentos donde se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, pero el destino tendría otros planes. Whisper había sido herido por un lobo llamado Night Light, alias Blu, el antiguo amante de Luthien que fue manipulado por Carnage. A pesar de que Whisper sobrevivió, la herida lo infectó, haciendo que se convirtiera en un lobo durante la siguiente luna llena. Sin embargo, nunca volvió a la normalidad, pues ese era el efecto de la plaga en los grifos.

Se pensó en un inicio en la ejecución del ahora lobo oscuro, pero al final se decidió el encierro de la criatura, en una celda especializada donde se esperaba que algún día pudieran recuperar al grifo que alguna vez fue, y es que como tal Whisper era realmente el hermano menor del general del impotente y organizado ejercito grifo y primo de la mismísima reina grifo, razón por la cual ninguno al final tuvo la suficiente fuerza o determinación como para terminar con él.

La joven, pero demacrada, princesa la verdad era que ya había perdido demasiado a lo largo de su vida, desde muy joven solo paso desgracia tras desgracia. Desde pequeña tuvo una infancia difícil y delicada, llena de calamidades y situaciones en mayor parte causadas por su estado de salud tan delicado y por qué parecía que el propio destino solo quería hacerla sufrir. Parecía lejana la posibilidad de que esta princesa caída, sin piel, sin alas y con el corazón destrozado pudiera tener la felicidad. Ya ha pasado por muchas pérdidas, y ella no estaba dispuesta a perder nada más, no quería perderlo, a él, su verdadero amor, y aquello que aun hace que su corazón lata, aquello que aún le da esperanza y mantiene la luz en su espíritu.

Alejada de su propia familia, dejando que pasar el tiempo que solo favorecía a su hermana, decidió enfocarse y encerrarse ella misma en su único anhelo, y velar por un futuro que parecía solo un sueño.

Los años pasarían, y la situación no mejoraría, Lúthien permaneció a su lado, todo el tiempo que pudo, entraba a la celda ocasionalmente, y se mantenía al margen donde solamente una cadena en el cuello de la criatura permitía que este pudiera alcanzarla y destazarla. Pese a que cada vez parecía más irreal que un día pudiera regresar y ver en los ojos de esa bestia enfurecida los ojos de aquel grifo que tanto aprecia, ella no perdía la fe, pues era lo único que ella creía que le quedaba.

Pasando el tiempo lo único que se había logrado era que la bestia fuera menos hostil ante ella y sus otros dos parientes, al acostumbrarse a su presencia el lobo dejó de percibirlos como una amenaza, pero aun así aún no podían cruzar el pequeño riachuelo que servía como divisorio hasta donde la cadena podía detener a la bestia. Comúnmente cada vez que se visitaba al lobo, Lúthien iba a acompañada de la reina y el comandante de la guardia, pero una noche, arte de todo esto y con la fe de que no le aria daño, entro a la cámara donde tenían a la bestia y cruzo el riachuelo. Se acercó demasiado y la bestia se sintió amenazada, arremetiendo contra ella, y rompiendo parte de su traje que le mantenía con vida. Lúthien se sofocó al perder su casco, y en lo que ella trataba de luchar por aire, algo pasó, sus ojos al fin libres de ese cristal negro que le nublaban el rostro se cruzaron con los ojos de la bestia, y finalmente paso algo que podría marcar un inicio.

Lúthien fue rescatada inmediatamente, no fue necesario repeler al lobo, este mismo se había apartado, al ver los ojos de la princesa y permitió que se la llevaran.

Ella sabía muy bien que el lobo la había reconocido, y eso le daba la esperanza y la fuerza para volver a intentarlo. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que le permitieran regresar a la cámara con el lobo, ella misma pidió que le dejaran entrar sola, y luego de tanto insistir se le permitió. El lobo aun no permitía que ella se le acercara, pero esto marco una pauta para que, de ahora en adelante, ella pudiera acercarse poco a poco.

Ella se encontraba sentada a su lado, observándole dormir tranquilamente, contemplando su respiración pacífica y lenta, e imaginando ¿si es que podría soñar? Y ¿Qué estaría soñando de ser así? Le llamaba mucho la atención el nivel de pasividad que la bestia había alcanzado, siendo que muy pocas veces, le ha tocado verlo dormir, se preguntaba si las cadenas le estorbaran o incomodaran, realmente se mostraba un tanto confundida y curiosa por este asunto.

Lúthien permanece en el suelo, observando a la bestia durmiendo, y tras finalmente convencerse de que no existía algún peligro cercano, y aprovechando que la criatura se encontraba durmiendo, se atrevió a extender su casco, y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, palmo el lomo de la bestia, manteniéndolo en el sitio por un momento, cuando se aseguró que la criatura no se había percatado de su presencia, prosiguió a acariciarlo, al principio lentamente, pero luego con un ritmo más delicado y constante, siendo muy cuidadosa de no molestar el sueño del lobo. Su pelaje era suave, como si acariciara un oso de peluche, Lúthien imagino que estaba acariciando una nube, aunque realmente por el traje no podía saber bien lo suave y acolchado que era el pelaje de Whisper, aun así, a esta le dio esa sensación, por como su casco se sumergía entre el grueso pelaje de la criatura. Conforme más lo acariciaba, más se sentía segura, y se acercaba un poco más a la bestia. El lobo no reaccionó violentamente en ningún momento mientras ella le acariciaba, de echo ni siquiera abrió sus ojos, como si aún estuviera dormido.

-Whisper…- murmura la princesa con algo de nostalgia y anhelo mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, aun acariciando a la bestia, mientras recordaba fugazmente aquellos lindos recuerdos con su amado grifo. Es entonces que, por esto, que ella tardaría en percatarse de que las respiraciones profundas y constantes de la bestia se habían detenido. La princesa al percatarse abrió sus ojos, y se sorprendería un poco al ver los penetrantes ojos de la criatura observándole fijamente.

Lúthien, un poco intimidada, retiro su casco que aun acariciaba a la bestia y se apartó muy lentamente de la misma. Pero el lobo no hizo nada más que mirarla, permaneció recostado en su sitio, observando como lentamente la princesa se apartaba del lobo. Lúthien se detiene al percatarse que el lobo no le intento hacer nada, y confundida le miro por un momento, observando como la bestia seguía recostada; no eran las cadenas las que hicieron que permaneciera inmóvil, pues si bien no era capaz de levantarse totalmente, como mínimo podría arrastrarse o revolcarse en el sitio, incluso sentarse si no se enredan las cadenas, pero la bestia, permaneció completamente inmóvil, con sus ojos mirando fijamente a la princesa.

\- ¿aun estas ahí? - murmura la princesa con un tono de vos cortado y preocupado.

Whisper levanto ligeramente la cabeza y se acomodó en su sitio, de cara a Lúthien, este le miro por debajo de aquel pesado bozal. El lobo grifo miraba a Lúthien directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en el resplandor morado que estos representaban. La criatura se mostró bastante pasiva, e incluso hipnotizada por los mismos. Lúthien igualmente miraba los ojos del lobo grifo, y entre toda esta oscuridad, entre esa pupila expandida que solo dejaba ver a sus ojos como dos puntos negros, ella trato de buscar, en su interior, al menos un pequeño indicio de que su amado grifo aún se encontraba dentro.

-Whisper… por favor…. Si puedes entender algo de lo que te digo…. Dame una señal, algún indicio… de que aun eres tú…- murmura Lúthien con un tono claramente melancólico y suplicante.

El lobo solamente permaneció inmóvil, respirando por debajo de su bozal. Poco después, este bajo su mirada, y volvió a recostarse, arrastrando apenas un poco sus cadenas en el proceso, y oculto su mirada de la princesa, quien se quedó esperando una posible respuesta. Lúthien se mostró impaciente, colérica, y esperanzada. Tras analizarlo, estaba casi segura que el lobo, no le iba a atacar, creía estar segura de que el de alguna forma le reconocía, y si el lobo grifo le reconocía, cabía la posibilidad de que aun este dentro aquel que tanto ama.

En un acto de extremo amor, estupidez o valor (quizás un poco de todo) Lúthien se acercó valientemente hasta el lobo que se encontraba hay recostado, no tuvo ningún cuidado o preocupación por disimular sus pasos, estos se escucharon estridentemente por el eco de la cámara. Se acercó a la bestia, y este, inmediatamente se levantó y sentó ante ella, con una altura de 3 metros, pese a estar solo sentado, la sombra de la bestia cubría completamente a la delgada y frágil de Lúthien, estaba tan cerca que, si la criatura intentaba atacarle, era casi seguro que lograría arremeter contra ella. Lúthien no se apartó y permaneció de pie de cara ante el colosal lobo grifo quien le observaba.

La princesa cierra sus ojos y extiende sus cascos en dirección al rostro de la criatura, la bestia, en un principio inmóvil, lentamente esta se fue acercando hasta finalmente comenzar a olfatear el casco de la princesa, quien permaneció inmóvil en todo momento. Hasta que sintió que ya podía palmar la nariz de la criatura es que esta abrió sus ojos, no muy sorprendida de ahora tenerla tan cerca de sí misma.

Lúthien permaneció calmada, mientras prosiguió a acariciar con suavidad el hocico de la criatura, prosiguiendo por la parte baja del rostro, la bestia lentamente bajaba la cabeza, con el fin de que esta siguiera acariciándole, bajo su cabeza hasta llegar a la altura de Lúthien, donde la misma prosiguió a acariciarle las orejas, hasta que, en eso, esta pudo ver donde estaban los arneses del bozal que sujetaban el hocico de Whisper. Por un momento, mientras acariciaba las orejas de la bestia, Lúthien enfoco su mirada sobre esas correas, las únicas mordazas que no tenían llave y que podían quitarse, es por ende que Lúthien lentamente se acercó y retiro los ganchos, provocando que el bozal callera en seco contra el suelo.

El lobo inmediatamente se apartó de Lúthien con brusquedad y sobresalto, pero sin mostrarse en ningún momento enfurecido, si no sobresaltado y confundido, abrió y cerró la boca exponiendo sus largos y afilados dientes, pero sin fines de intimidación o amenaza, luego miro en dirección a Lúthien observándola con curiosidad e intriga.

-no te tengo miedo, si vas a arrancarme la cabeza hazlo de una vez, si aún está algo de quien yo ame, dentro de ti…. Házmelo saber…- murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y bajaba la cabeza, ocultándola entre sus hombros. Todo permaneció en silencio por un momento para la princesa, hasta que en eso escucho y sintió la respiración de la bestia, demasiado cerca de ella. Lúthien permaneció con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a aceptar lo que sea que llegara a pasar, hasta que de repente esta siente un extenso rose, rasposo y húmedo, pasando por su rostro. La princesa abre sus ojos con exaltación y confusión, mientras palmaba su rostro el cual estaba empapado.

\- ¿Qué…? Whis…- antes de que terminara la frase, esta presencio como nuevamente esa sensación rasposa y húmeda se repetía, y esta vez era consciente de que era. Pues el lobo, le había lamido el rostro, para demostrar su cariño. Lúthien, pese a no ser capaz de expresar su llanto por medio de lágrimas, su rostro empapado de saliva del lobo, hacían parecer que la princesa se encontraba llorando, sobre todo por su expresión desencajada, mientras su corazón latía nuevamente con fuerza, la princesa demacrada, sin más precauciones dio un salto y se abalanzo con fuerza contra el pecho esponjado de Whisper

-¡Whisper! ¡Whisper! ¡Mi Whisper! - exclama la princesa en un tono colérico.

Ella le abraso con mucha fuerza, tratando de aferrarse a su cuello, y pese a que el lobo, no le devolvió precisamente el abraso, supo que era verdad su presentimiento, al escuchar en el pecho los latidos del lobo, los cuales le recordaban demasiado a los de su amado grifo. Nuevamente esa calidez, y esa alegría que alguna vez la princesa sintió, regreso, al sentirse ya completamente segura como finalmente, su amado grifo, aún estaba con ella.

Pasando desde ese momento más tiempo con él, visitándolo con mayor frecuencia, e incluso pasando noches enteras con él. No podía estar más feliz de que finalmente había pasado, y aun sabía quién era, y aunque no pudieran comunicarse, ella entendía que aun sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, y eso era amor.

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles y el destino es cruel.

* * *

En la misma mazmorra en la que se encontraba Luthien, quizás algunos túneles más al fondo, una figura andaba oculta entre las sombras, recorriendo rápidamente todos los túneles con el fin de buscar a Lúthien. En eso este se detiene y se expone ante los túneles al encontrar lo que parecía ser un cuerpo. De entre las sombras aparece un unicornio amarillo claro de crines rojizas, y contempla con inquietud el cuerpo. Reviso rápidamente el cuerpo, percatándose que era uno de los guardias de esta torre quien aparentemente había sido atacado por la espalda, reviso las heridas y se dio cuenta que fueron provocadas, probablemente con un arma punzocortante como una espada o una alabarda. El unicornio apretó los dientes y corrió tan rápido como pudo al escuchar los gritos de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien! exclama Bart colérico, quien al percatarse que algo pasaba inmediatamente se adentró en estos túneles.

Siguió avanzando tan rápido como pudo usando los gritos como una guía para desplazarse entre ese oscuro y desconocido terreno. Escuchó un imponente y fuerte aullido, y este apresuro el paso, era muy difícil recorrer estos túneles para él. No era más que un laberinto, y muchos caminos lo llevaban a salones sin salida.

¡Lúthien! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Responde! exclama Bast con todas sus fuerzas mientras salía de las sombras, al ya no percibir los gritos suplicantes de la princesa. Tratando de no pensar en que haya pasado lo peor se apresuró, y al creer ver una figura, inmediatamente fue tras ella. Se detuvo al sentir como pisaba un charco espeso.

Miró al frente y, ante sí, encontró un pasillo repleto de cadáveres de grifos, todos con signo de haber luchado en una especie de batalla o algo semejante. Lentamente Bast con la guardia alta avanzó entre el pasillo de cadáveres.

Sin embargo, algo paso por la mente del unicornio. Un presentimiento, de que si seguía adelante encontraría su perdición. Bast estaba consciente del peligro, y no sería la primera vez que lo enfrentaría, pero en esta ocasión un simple presentimiento llego a la mente del unicornio, y lo hicieron darse media vuelta para salir de allí. En otro mundo probablemente hubiera seguido adelante, pero aquí sintió que algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Dio una respiración más profunda, y se fue en otra dirección a buscar a su hijastra.

* * *

Luthien se encontraba recostada sobre el suave pelaje del lobo, estaba tan ajusto que casi podría quedarse dormida, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro cuando algo paso, una sensación en el aire comenzó a hacerse presente, un olor intoxicaste y el lobo pese a estar dormido en ese momento, fue el primero en percibirlo, despertando de súbito.

-Whisper ¿Pasa algo malo? - murmura Lúthien al darse cuenta de cómo el lobo comenzaba a mostrarse más y más inquieto. La princesa se vio obligada a bajar del lobo de la bestia. En eso Whisper direcciona sus oídos en dirección a la puerta de la celda, y rápidamente mira en dirección a la misma. El lobo levantó sus patas, pero las cadenas le inmovilizaban. Es entonces que la criatura comenzó a entrar en una especie de estado de alteración, mostrándose más agresiva. Mientras gruñía, la criatura comenzó a tirar violentamente de sus cadenas. Entre tanto forcejeo la bestia llegó a tumbar a Lúthien quien estaba demasiado cerca. La princesa miró desencajada como su amado nuevamente entraba en una especie de estado salvaje.

-¡Whisper! ¡Por favor cálmate! - intentó decirle, pero la bestia no parecía escucharle. Esta tiró de sus patas y trato de forzarse a que los grilletes se le soltaran, sin lograrlo. El lobo suelta un fiero y bestial gruñido que estremeció el corazón de Lúthien.

\- ¡Whisper! - grita Lúthien desesperada, y entonces esta nota como una de las cadenas comenzaba a zafarse de la piedra a la que estaba sujeta. Es entonces que un miedo inconmensurable comenzó a manifestarse en Lúthien, y ahora pensando que no podía hacerlo entrar en sí, gritó por ayuda, gritó tan fuerte como pudo, pero nadie respondió. Desesperada se levantó y corrió tambaleándose hasta la puerta de acero, apurada por salir de la habitación antes de que Whisper terminara de soltarse. Impactó directamente contra la puerta, esta no se abrió y nadie respondió, con desespero golpeó con fuerza la puerta, implorando por que la habrán, gritando tan fuerte como esta pudo hacerlo, pero seguían sin acudir a su ayuda. Desencajada y aterrada, cae en la rendición y se arrodilla, mientras aun palmaba la puerta con sus cascos. Se arrodilla en el suelo, aun suplicando en voz baja, pues de tanto gritar se le había acabado la voz. En eso escucha un fuerte golpe que estremece la habitación entera, un sonido metálico y cortante, que luego golpeó con fuerza. Era el principio de las cadenas rompiéndose por la colosal fuerza del lobo.

-por favor… por favor ábranme…- suplica Lúthien, pero luego se queda callada, y mira al principio confundida, luego doblemente aterrada, el como algo viscoso comenzaba a brotar por debajo de la separación de la puerta del suelo, su casco se cubrió con la sangre del mismo, y tardo en darse cuenta de que esa cosa era sangre fresca.

Lentamente la princesa retrocedió de la puerta, mientras miraba sorprendida y desencajada como la sangre seguía brotando desde el otro lado de la puerta, y tras ella, el lobo oscuro seguía forcejeando por liberarse, ya logrando liberar una de sus patas traseras y sus alas, este las extendió a lo largo que provocó una sombra que exploso la poca luz de la cámara, llamando la atención de Lúthien; quien aún confundida, y tratando de entender lo que pasaba, mira a lobo oscuro, quien chillaba como un cachorro mientras aun trataba de soltarse de su aprisionamiento.

De repente se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, que asustaron más a la princesa, y también al lobo que intentaba liberarse. Sin embargo, se empezó a escuchar una voz.

— ¡Luthien! ¡Luthien! — se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

La yegua reconoció esa voz, y empezó a responder.

— ¿¡Bast!?

— ¡Luthien! — exclamó Bast empujando la puerta de la habitación, provocando un estruendo. — ¡Al fin te encuen…!

El lobo Whisper rápidamente reacciono y empezó a gruñirle al unicornio que acababa de llegar. Bast se puso también alerta al ver a ese lobo al lado de su hijastra. Sin embargo, Luthien rápidamente reacciono y se puso en medio de ambos, alarmada.

— ¿¡Bast que pasa!?

— ¡No hay tiempo de explicar! ¡Estás en peligro!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué!?

— No sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo aquí no está bien. Asesinaron a los guardias. ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí rápido!

El unicornio rápidamente quiso tomar a su hijastra del casco, pero un fuerte gruñido de parte de Whisper de escucho, y quiso ir hacia Bast quien iba a alejar a su amada. Rápidamente el lobo salto hacia Bast, pero el unicornio amarillo lo evadió haciéndose a un lado. Bast quiso encender su cuerno para luchar contra la bestia furiosa, pero este no se activó, dejándolo confundido. Aun así, Bast se preparó para luchar contra el lobo. Incluso si estaba encadenado, seguía siendo peligroso. Él sabía que era Whisper el grifo, pero en esa bestia no quedaba nada de él. Ya había visto a lobos así antes.

— ¡Whisper para! — exclamó Luthien poniéndose frente al enorme lobo.

— ¡Luthien aléjate de él! — exclamó Bast alarmado.

La princesa solo lo ignoro. Y siguió viendo al lobo, quien seguía gruñendo, pero al unicornio intruso. Luthien lentamente acerco su casco a la bestia para acariciarla. Bast por un momento pensó en pararla, pero no lo hizo al ver que el lobo se había dejado acariciar, y que su mirada salvaje desaparecía poco a poco hasta calmarse. El lobo quedo enfocado en la mirada de la princesa, quien, a pesar de llevar un respirador, se podía notar en sus ojos que estaba preocupada.

— Tranquilo Whisper, él no te lastimara — dijo Luthien con tono amable y rasposo — No seas la bestia que todos ven. Yo sé que eres tú. Por favor. Hazlo por mí

Para sorpresa de Bast, el lobo obedeció a la yegua, y se tranquilizó, sentándose como un animal domesticado. Eso no le dio toda confianza a Bast, pero prefirió ignorar al lobo y enfocarse en Luthien.

— Luthien.

— No me iré sin él Bast — dijo viendo severamente a su padrastro.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Luthien no hay tiempo…!

— ¡No me importa! — gritó colérica, sorprendiendo al unicornio amarillo — ¡No me importa lo que esté pasando, no voy a dejar solo a Whisper!

El corcel vio los ojos de la yegua, los cuales estaban determinados a no abandonar a su amado. Era algo que él podía entender, pues él estaría igual si alguien de su familia estuviera en esa situación. Quizás sería riesgoso sacar a Whisper al exterior, pero Luthien parecía poder mantenerlo bajo control.

— Bien — suspiró Bast — Hay que romper sus cadenas.

Luthien sonrió a su padrastro, y luego a Whisper, quien aún se encontraba alarmado por el peligro.

Bast fue hacia las cadenas del lobo, y las observo rápidamente. No era de un metal que él conocía, pero si se veía resistente. Rápidamente lo empezó a jalar con sus cascos para tratar de romperlo, pero fue inútil. El lobo se percató y también empezó a jalar de sus cadenas, pero no se rompían. Ni la fuerza de ambos podía con la tarea.

El unicornio se frustro y quiso usar su magia, pero una vez más esta no se activaba.

— ¿¡Qué rayos pasa!? — exclamó Bast.

— Esta habitación anula la magia — dijo Luthien sin emoción, y Bast se molestó por esa información — Sé que es difícil, pero hay que liberarlo. Yo te ayudare.

— ¡No! — respondió el corcel, pues sabía que Luthien tenía un cuerpo frágil — Deja que yo me encargue.

El unicornio empezó a pensar en qué hacer. Su objetivo era hacer que las cadenas se zafaran del suelo para que Whisper pudiera escapar, pero sin magia, solo podía hacer uso de su fuerza. Él era un pony bastante fuerte gracias a la plaga en su sangre, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más fuerza, y solo había una opción.

— Luthien, dile que use toda su fuerza.

— Bien — asintió la yegua acercándose a su amado — Whisper — Luthien no tuvo que decirle nada. Pudo sentir en sus ojos que la criatura entendía lo que tenía que hacer — Yo sé que puedes.

En ese instante los ojos de Bast se pusieron rojos, mientras sus músculos empezaban a crecer unas alas de murciélago salían de su lomo. Los músculos del pony alcanzaron casi el doble de su tamaño, al igual que unos colmillos en su boca.

— ¡AHORA!

Tanto Whisper como Bast usaron toda su fuerza. El corcel se encontraba usando todo su poder físico para romper esas cadenas, pues de una u otra forma tenía que sacar de allí a Luthien. Usaron todo su poder para romper esas cadenas. Ninguno sabía que se aproximaba, pero podían sentir que no era bueno. Algo común no hubiera alterado a Whisper tanto como lo hizo antes. Debía ser algo grave.

Luthien veía preocupada como su padrastro y su amado luchaban contra esas cadenas. Incluso con el aumento repentino de Bast aún no era suficiente. Incluso veía como el cuerpo del lobo se lastimaba por tanto jalar esas cadenas tan duras. Finalmente, Luthien ya no lo resistió mas, y fue a ayudar. Sin que Bast pudiera decir nada, Luthien también puso sus cascos en las cadenas, y las empezó a jalar. Incluso si su frágil cuerpo se lastimaba, ella estaría bien con eso si Whisper podía ser libre.

Bast y Whisper gritaban y gruñían por todo el esfuerzo en las cadenas, pues les dolía mucho usar tanta fuerza en algo que no se movía. La yegua no se quejaba, pero porque no podía sentir dolor. Ella no podría imaginarse cuál era el estado de sus cascos al aplicar tanto esfuerzo, pero si eso le permitía seguir jalando, entonces no importaba.

Entonces las cadenas se rompieron, haciendo un duro ruido cuando se soltaron del suelo. El momento hizo que los tres se fueran para atrás, pero no se hicieron daño. Luthien vio feliz como habían logrado su objetivo. Pero en ese momento Whisper la tomo entre sus garras, y se fue volando por la puerta, usando las enormes alas que aún conservaba. La yegua no lo venir, pero lo siguiente que vio fue como salía volando por la puerta.

— ¡Luthien! — exclamo Bast extendiendo sus alas de murciélago, y persiguiendo al lobo.

Ninguno sabía que, en lo más profundo de la tierra, unas llamas se aproximaban a unos barriles, llenos con una extraña sustancia explosiva. Cuando la primera chispa llegó al barril, una gran llamarada verde surgió de estos.

Mientras tanto, Whisper seguía volando a toda velocidad, con la princesa en sus garras, tratando de buscar una salida. Luthien no se quejaba. Aunque al principio la asusto un poco la sorpresa, prefirió confiar en que su amado aún estaba con ella, y que él no le haría daño.

— ¡Luthien! — exclamó Bast aproximándose por detrás — ¡Suéltala bestia! — gritó a Whisper. Empezó a cargar magia en su cuerno para atacar al lobo, pues fuera de la habitación si podía hacerlo.

— ¡No Bast! — gritó Luthien a su padrastro.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, que alarmo a los tres.

— Algo viene — pensó Bast.

En ese instante vieron como una poderosa llamarada de fuego verde venía detrás de ellos por el pasillo, arrasando con todo lo que tenía al frente, incluyendo las paredes. Si eso los alcanzaba los haría cenizas, pero no podrían escapar tan rápido. Las llamas llegarían en cuestión de unas décimas de segundos.

La yegua cerró sus ojos, y concentro su magia. En ese momento, ella Whisper y Bast desaparecieron del lugar, mientras las llamas verdes destruían el pasillo.

Luthien, Bast y Whisper aparecieron a varios kilómetros de la torre donde habían estado. Fue entonces cuando sintieron un fuerte terremoto, y vieron lo que ocurría a lo lejos.

Una poderosa explosión emano desde debajo de la tierra, destruyendo por completo toda la base de la gigantesca torre que llegaba a hasta el cielo, soltando un imponente rugido que parecería de una colosal bestia agonizando, cuando realmente era solo la roca desmoronándose. Al igual que un árbol talado, este cayó en seco, y se estrelló ante la ciudad de las tierras del reino de los grifos, probando un potente estremecer, que abrió la tierra, y provocó un colosal cráter repleto de escombros, y un colosal estremecer velico, que sacudió el reino entero. Al final, tras todo este caos velico, llamas verdes esparcidas por kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, se tornarían rojas, eso hasta este punto en que todo había acabado, y fuego devastador, sería remplazado por el fuego común. Todo terminó tan pronto como empezó y tras de sí, solo dejo muerte y destrucción.

Los tres habían quedado sin palabras al ver todo ese desastre. Una gran parte del reino había quedado completamente destruida, sin nada que quedara, más que un enorme cráter. Bast alarmado volteo hacia el castillo del reino, en donde se daba una reunión del consejo, y soltó un suspiro de alivio. El edificio estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pero estaba intacto. Las llamas no habían llegado a donde estaba su esposa. Esa relajación le ayudo a regresar a su forma normal.

Luthien por su parte, no quito la vista de la destrucción. Ella por poco había muerto allí, junto a Whisper. El hecho de haber escapado de ese horrible destino la hacía sentir… no sabía cómo describir como se sentía. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién había hecho eso? ¿Alguien había tratado de matarla? ¿O querían matar a Whisper? ¿Y porque destruir media ciudad para eso?

En ese momento, Whisper empezó a gruñir de forma amenazante, y Luthien noto como se había volteado hacia atrás. Y no solo él, Bast también se encontraba enfocado en lo mismo que Whisper. Ella no pudo evitar voltearse, y vio lo que había allí. Viéndolos se encontraba un grupo de 10 ponis, todos vestidos de negro, cubriéndose la cara con máscaras. Todos tenían armas, apuntando hacia ellos. Bast gruño, pues entendió que ellos debían ser los que mataron a los guardias de la torre, e hicieron la explosión.

— Rápido, debemos matar al demonio — dijo uno de los misteriosos ponis con seriedad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2. Demonio

 _En alguna parte de las lejanías del imperio de cristal, entre un terreno rocoso e inestable, lleno de piedras puntiagudas zanjas y areniscas, se encontraba un pequeño grupo de serpientes rojas, viniendo desde diversos puntos, pero todos dirigiéndose hasta un solo sitio. Las serpientes sisean y reptan atravesando el laberíntico campo rocoso, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Acercándose todas hasta un mismo punto, las serpientes bajan por un acantilado y se pierden en el interior de la oscuridad, llegando hasta el fondo del abismo. De pronto surge un resplandor rojo que destella levemente entre la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Lúthien abre los ojos de repente, trata de inhalar profundamente con el deseo de alcanzar lo más que se pueda de aire fresco. Esta mira a su alrededor con desespero, la oscuridad era extensa, pero por alguna razón, no significaba su ceguera, podía ver claramente entre las tinieblas, los arcos rocosos, los muros afilados y estañados, incluso un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba hasta el fondo._

 _La princesa intenta levantarse, plantarse en sus cascos, pero esta al principio siente la dificultad en su movimiento, trata de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no tenía la suficiente fuerza, era extraño, su cuerpo estaba muy débil, pero aun así podía moverse, trato de levantarse, es aquí cuando se da cuenta al ver sus cascos. Lo último que le importaría era que tenía tres en lugar de cuatro, lo que realmente le sobresalto era que Lúthien había regresado a su anterior estado, sin piel, con la carne expuesta ante su cuerpo desnudo, solo que, esta vez, tenía algo puesto, a lo largo de su cuerpo, se encontraban aun retazos y trozos de lo que alguna vez fue un vestido tan hermoso, el mismo que con una especie de poder que ella no comprendía, le había devuelto su verdadera figura y belleza. Ahora se había ido otra vez, y todo lo que quedaba de aquel vestido ahora se encontraba carbonizado alrededor de su marchito cuerpo._

 _—_ _es impresionante ¿no crees?— se escucha una voz femenina e infantil que Lúthien reconocería de inmediato._

 _—_ _no hace falta que trates de engañarme… sé que eres tu Carnage— murmura la princesa con seriedad._

 _—_ _oh claro pero…. Es más divertido hacerlo de esta forma— dice Carnage apareciendo ante Lúthien desde las sombras._

 _—_ _¡MALDITA ESCORIA!— exclama Lúthien colérica mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero sus delgados y huesudos cascos tambaleaban y solo le provocaban tropiezos al tratar de plantarse en sus tres cascos._

 _—_ _oh por favor princesa, no haga eso— murmura Carnage con seriedad mientras ve a Lúthien retorcerse en el suelo._

 _—_ _¡tú lo mataste!—_

 _—_ _mate a y provoque la muerte de muchos, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El me atravesó con una daga sagrada… — murmura Carnage con un tono infantil, en eso la criatura comienza a avanzar en dirección hacia Lúthien, la princesa trata de encender su cuerno para atacar, pero antes de que pudiera soltar un destello, esta ve mejor a Carnage y nota algo que no vio al principio. Carnage tenía su casco presionando fuertemente en dirección al pecho, y aunque la criatura no lo aparentaba en su expresión, si en la forma de moverse, pues al caminar Carnage cojeaba y se movía muy torpemente— todos morimos a final de cuentas—_

 _—_ _¿también tú?—_

 _—_ _si… jeje, también… también yo…— murmura este mientras sostenía su cascos contra su herida con fuerza y trataba de acomodarse. Lúthien observa con seriedad como Carnage se retorcía y gemía por el dolor y la agonía que este pasaba._

 _—_ _odio las armas de los astrales… no puedo tocarlas, y en cambio me hacen mucho daño….— murmura Carnage con un tono sombrío— son armas echas para matar a los inmortales ¿sabías?—_

 _—_ _eso no tiene sentido…—_

 _—_ _si lo tiene…— murmura Carnage inexpresivo._

 _—_ _en ese caso… debería haberte atravesado con esa hoja entonces, en lugar de la espada negra que me diste— murmura Lúthien para sí misma —¿vas a morir?—_

 _—_ _oh claro…. claro que voy a morir— sonríe Carnage levemente._

 _—_ _¿y a dónde van los demonios como tú? ¿Al infierno?— pregunta Lúthien sonriente._

 _—_ _no soy un demonio…. Pero… creo que los que somos como yo, simplemente desaparecemos— murmura Carnage mientras se recarga contra una roca, mostrando una expresión de dolor muy marcada._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?— murmura Lúthien más tranquila, consciente de que por el momento ninguno de los dos representaba una amenaza al otro._

 _—_ _cuando tú madre y los demás nos encuentren, seguramente me destruirán sin duda—_

 _—_ _¿y por qué estás aquí entonces?—_

 _—_ _porque ya acepte que mi hora llegara pronto— suspira Carnage con resignación, Lúthien fingió falso interés en lo que Carnage le estaba diciendo, en eso pasa algo lo que la princesa no se esperaba, y sintió mucha intriga al ver a Carnage carcajeándose._

 _—_ _¿Cuál es la gracia?—_

 _—_ _bueno, que ya no importa más ganar o perder, no importa ya, pues he cumplido con todos mis fines— sonríe Carnage con un tono sicótico._

 _—_ _¿Cuáles fines?—_

 _—_ _creo que usted lo entenderá muy pronto, mi princesa— sonríe Carnage— el mundo, esta realidad, todo está hecho para quebrarse._

 _—_ _no ganaras— murmura Lúthien con severidad._

 _—_ _ya gane— sonríe Carnage, mientras saca algo de entre las sombras y lo arroja cerca de donde Lúthien se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la princesa lo mira incrédula, y prosigue en mirar confundida a Carnage quien no dejaba de sonreír._

 _—_ _oh princesa, sin duda es una peleadora excepcional, y la estrategia que armo para detenerme, fue extraordinaria, tomando en cuenta que solo tuvo un breve periodo de tiempo para armarla y organizar a los demás, es una lástima que la Gema no quería que esto terminara así, de lo contrario ya habría muerto, en definitiva—_

 _—_ _¿la gema? No dirás… ¿Tu?—_

 _Carnage sonríe por un momento, y mira a Lúthien quien se mostraba un tanto intrigada._

 _—_ _la gema... es un ente completamente diferente— le explica Carnage mientras se la muestra a Lúthien, colgando desde su cuello— todo lo que ha pasado, mi existencia, fue gracias a la gema, ella es mi guía, ella es quien me permitió entrar con mis tropas a Canterlot y recuperarla, todo lo que hice, todo, fue por su veredicto._

 _Lúthien se le queda mirando a Carnage con una expresión confundida._

 _—_ _Fue muy astuta la observación que hiciste, con respecto a que debía reposar cada determinado tiempo para evitar que la gema me destruyera, pero…. No era del todo correcta—_

 _—_ _¿a qué te refieres?—_

 _—_ _cuando obtuve la gema, al principio, podía tocarla, luego se hizo más poderosa, y me impidió hacerlo, es curioso, en lugar de tener más control sobre la gema, lo perdía…._

 _Lúthien presta atención, mira fijamente el resplandor de la gema que se encontraba en la gargantilla de Carnage, sus ojos se pierden por un momento en el resplandor de la misma, y por un momento parece como si escuchara algo, la princesa agito su cabeza fuertemente, trato de no enfocarse en el brillo de la gema, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella, y volvió a mirarla, agudizo su oído, presto atención y por un momento le parece escuchar un susurro._

 _—_ _está enojada con tigo…. — murmura la princesa intrigada— por encerrarla en ese collar—_

 _—_ _era algo que se tenía que hacer— suspira Carnage— La gema es muy temperamental, ella quería reposar en el corazón de cristal, y así no solo corromperlo, si no absorberlo, y obtener el poder máximo en muy poco tiempo, pues toda masacre que se realice en el mundo, se reflejaría en este mismo, y de este, quizás no le habría tomado 20 años alcanzar el 30% de su capacidad, pero no la deje, era muy peligroso, y arriesgado, exponer la gema de esta forma, sin mencionar que sin su poder, yo no podía hacer nada contra Discord o tu madre—_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?— murmura Lúthien con algo de intriga._

 _—_ _¿por qué no debería hacerlo?— murmura Carnage mientras comienza a toser._

 _—_ _por qué…. Por qué me muestras esto…— murmura Lúthien mientras disimuladamente acercaba su casco contra la espada que se encontraba ante ella, y Carnage por su parte, solamente sonríe ante esto, ansioso por lo que está a punto de pasar._

 _—_ _¿vas a matarme?— murmura Carnage con una sonrisa._

 _—_ _¿es lo que quieres?—_

 _—_ _creo que es lo correcto— suspira Carnage— y para mí es un gran honor que mi vida termine en cascos de quien me dio la vida—_

 _Lúthien por un momento se detiene y mira a extrañada a Carnage, la criatura aun recargada contra el muro de rocas, mira a la princesa, divirtiéndole su expresión confundida._

 _—_ _vamos— murmura Carnage._

 _—_ _¿a qué te refieres con que yo te di vida?—_

 _—_ _¿Qué no lo sabes?— pregunta Carnage con falsa sorpresa— tú me hiciste con tu carne y sangre—_

 _—_ _eso es mentira, maldita escoria—_

 _—_ _no… eso es lo más estúpido que eh escuchado, en verdad agonizas, como para decir tonterías como esa— murmura la princesa mientras tomaba la espada._

 _—_ _no son tonterías…. Estoy por cumplir 20 años desde mi nacimiento— murmura Carnage mientras tocia frenéticamente._

 _—_ _si lo que dices fuera verdad, entonces yo te cree cuando tenía apenas—_

 _—_ _dos años, si, precisamente—_

 _Un silencio invade la cueva por un momento, Lúthien quería reírse ante lo que Carnage le contaba, pero por más gracioso y tonto que le pareciera el concepto, por alguna razón, la risa no le nacía._

 _—_ _princesa, quiero hacerte una pregunta, acaso ¿recuerdas a tus abuelos?— murmura Carnage con una sonrisa._

 _Lúthien se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en aquella pregunta, cada vez estaba más confundida ante lo que Carnage le decía ¿Qué tenían que ver sus abuelos con que ella fuera la responsable de la creación de Carnage? La simple idea de que ella lo hubiera creado cuando era solo una potranca era verdaderamente estúpida, si bien no era mucho lo que ella recordaba de su niñez, mas precisamente de aquella edad tan tierna e inocente en que difícilmente alguien recordaría algo. Sin embargo había algo muy extraño e inquietante._

 _—_ _cuando eras una potranca muy, pero muy pequeña, algo paso, algo muy malo, quizás no lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeña, aunque puede que sí, solo que tu mente trata de ignorarlo—_

 _Por un momento, Lúthien sin saberlo comenzó a sentir una fuerte incertidumbre y exaltación sin igual, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba del combate, se sentía verdaderamente atemorizada, pero no era por Carnage, o lo que este le decía, si no que al intentar hallar sentido a lo que este le decía, Lúthien sin saber con qué se encontraría, indago entre sus recuerdos, y lo que vio, fue algo horrible. Dos cuerpos apuñalados, desangrándose, y agonizando ante ella, miraba sus pequeños cascos, manchados en sangre, para que luego alguien le tomara, y salieran del sitio. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, las imágenes no eran muy claras, pero había algo que si estaba claro, eran los rostros de aquellos que fallecieron ante ella, y gracias a fotos viejas y lo que le llego a decir su madre, era que los tenía muy presentes en sus pensamientos, sus abuelos, Night Light y Twilight Velvet._

 _Carnage sonríe ampliamente al ver como la postura de Lúthien palidecía, y sus ojos miraban desconcertados en todas direcciones._

 _—_ _¿lo recuerdas?— dice la criatura con una sonrisa— sí, lo sabía—_

 _—_ _¿Qué paso….? No… no lo entiendo…— murmura Lúthien desconcertada, sin esperar alguna respuesta, pero de todos modos la obtuvo._

 _—_ _tu madre pudo ocultar el hecho de que fuiste secuestrada a los 2 años, pudo ocultarte como fue la trágica muerte de tus abuelos, busco una pareja para salir adelante con ayuda, y poder hacer que tu olvidaras lo que paso, jeje, pero los dos sabemos que eso no funciono—_

 _—_ _cierra tu boca…— murmura Lúthien con un tono colérico, mientras colocaba un casco contra su frente, si bien no sentía dolor alguno, si sentía pesar y desorientación que no le dejaban tranquila._

 _—_ _eras demasiado lista como para no pensar que algo muy malo había pasado, aunque no se lo decías a tu madre, por mucho tiempo viste a tus abuelos agonizando ante ti, cada noche, veías los cuchillos ensangrentados, y cuando jugabas en ese cajón de arena y encontraste ese vidrio, querías comprender que había pasado, y luego…—_

 _Carnage aparece ante Lúthien, y con su garra rasga la mejilla de la princesa, esta al estar tan confusa no pudo preverlo hasta que vio su sangre en la garra de la bestia, la cual esta le señalaba, para que no perdiera de vista, luego, Carnage salpico la sangre de Lúthien contra una roca, y todo permaneció en silencio._

 _—_ _¿Qué fue eso?— murmura Lúthien aún más confundida._

 _—_ _observa, jeje, normalmente toma algunas horas para que despierte, pero, confió que el poder de la gema hará que el proceso sea más rápido—_

 _—_ _¿de qué?—_

 _—_ _shhhh— le calla Carnage y señala en dirección a el charco con su sangre. Es entonces que pasa algo que Lúthien no creería por un momento. Esta creyó ver como aquel charco se movió, agito la cabeza, esperando que sea solo una ilusión, pero cuando volvió su mirada en dirección a la mancha de sangre. Con incredulidad contemplo como la mancha palpitaba, y lentamente esta se retraía hasta el punto de convertirse en alguna especie de masa palpitante, la cual prosiguió a crecer de tamaño, y lentamente fue tomando la forma de una serpiente roja, la cual dio un chillido como si fuera un recién nacido._

 _El tiempo por un momento se detuvo para Lúthien, no podía creer lo que había visto, e inmediatamente trato de negarse, argumentando en su mente que todo esto era una especie de ilusión o truco de Carnage._

 _—_ _Mi desarrollo tomo mucho tiempo, al principio estaba confundido, no sabía quién era, solo te recordaba a ti, intente volver con tigo, pero cuando lo hice, el escudo del maldito castillo de la armonía me repelió, y tu madre... tu madre siempre te vigilaba desde entonces... no pude llegar a ti. Me vi forzado a esconderme por mucho tiempo, y tuve que hacer de todo, para poder obtener un cuerpo más óptimo, es cuando la gema me llamo, me hablo, y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer— murmura Carnage mientras colocaba su casco contra la gargantilla, palmando la gema._

 _—_ _es mentira… ¡eso es mentira! ¡Es imposible que yo haya creado vida con mi sangre! ¡Es imposible que tú hayas nacido de mi sangre! ¡Si fuera verdad lo que tú dices eso significaría que yo soy…!—_

 _—_ _un demonio— murmura Carnage con seriedad— sí, así es, entre todos nosotros, el verdadero demonio aquí, eres tú, y eso que yo tengo los cuernos, pero no importa, la gema es tuya, y te la daré si….—_

 _—_ _¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE MÍ!— exclama Lúthien colérica hacia Carnage, por un momento la tierra se estremeció ante su grito._

 _—_ _no puedes negar tu verdad, desde el principio, este fue tu destino—_

 _—_ _¡Cállate!— exclama Lúthien colérica mientras tomaba la espada, y está envolviéndose en una potente aura morada, dispara una ráfaga contra Carnage, el cual se ve en dificultades para esquivarla, pero logra conseguirlo, sin borrar aquella malévola sonrisa de su rostro. Lúthien se lanza colérica contra Carnage y el combate final entre ambos dio comienzo._

—pronto el demonio despertara en ti—

* * *

Ante Luthien y los demás se encontraban cuatro figuras encapuchadas, por el tamaño y la forma que estos tenían entre sus capuchas, se podía saber que no eran ponis, al ser al menos del doble del tamaño. Cada uno de ellos era incluso más alto que la mismísima princesa Celestia. Tampoco eran grifos puesto a que pese al tamaño seguían conservando cierta figura equino, los tres seres ante ellos eran caballos de tamaño completo, una raza diferente de Equino perteneciente a tierras más alejadas de las que conforman Equestria o el reino de los grifos. Eran nativos de Maretonia.

Cada uno de los equinos portaba un arma diferente que sobresalía entre sus capuchas. Uno portaba una predominante lanza, con una hoja tan grande que casi podría ser una espada; otro poseía un arco y un carcaj de flechas en el lomo; el tercero usaba una especie de brazaletes plateados; y el cuarto no parecía tener un arma, pero eran visibles barias tatuajes semejantes a llamaradas, y le colgaba una especie de cinta alrededor del torso en la que se divisaban algunos compartimientos.

—¿Qué hace por aquí una demonio?

—veo que lograron escapar— dice uno de los sementales con un tono una tenue sonrisa.

—ustedes fueron los que provocaron este desastre— aseguró Bast con un tono colérico mientras sigilosamente trataba de entrar en los pensamientos de los caballos, pero no daba resultado. El unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno, preparándolo para disparar en caso de que estos intenten dar algún golpe.

De repente de entre la oscuridad apareció una lluvia de cadenas que arremeten contra Bast y los demás. El lobo oscuro, Whisper, trató de evadir y proteger a Lúthien al mismo tiempo, provocando que un par de cadenas se le aferren contra sus patas. La criatura se enfureció; pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para soltarse, una poderosa descarga eléctrica fue transmitida por las cadenas haciendo sufrir al Likoi. La bestia chilló y se retorció de dolor.

—¡Whisper!— exclama Lúthien tratando de ayudarlo, recibiendo una descarga al tócalo. Esto hace que la princesa demacrada fuera golpeada por el choque eléctrico, mandándola a chocar con un arbol. Sin embargo, pese al fuerte golpe que esta recibió, no tardo en reincorporarse. Bast miró a Lúthien, preocupado y furioso consigo mismo por no preverlo; sin embargo, pese a esto el unicornio mantuvo la calma, mostrándose sereno pese a la situación.

—entonces así serán las cosas— dijo con seriedad.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar con intensidad, y vio en todas direcciones, concentrándose en los espectros de calor de los alrededores. Se percató de aproximadamente seis presencias, en contraste con los cuatro que se encontraban delante suyo. No le era nada difícil suponer que esos dos fueron los responsables de las cadenas. El poni amarillo se colocó en posición de defensa, frente a su hijastra y el lobo oscuro.

Bast cerró los ojos con serenidad, para concentrarse.

—Lúthien, Lúthien— escucha la princesa en su mente, era la voz de Bast— escúchame, tienes que correr al sur. No importa que pase, no importa lo que escuches, no regreses

— Pero….— murmura la princesa con un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo me encargare de ellos. Vete.

El cuerno de Bast brilló con potencia e hizo que las cadenas que apresaban al lobo oscuro estallaran. El lobo aun aturdido trató de reincorporarse al escuchar a Lúthien pidiéndole que se levante.

Rápidamente, el arquero del grupo preparó una flecha y disparó contra el unicornio, pero Bast interpone su casco atrapando la flecha en el aire.

—¡Es todo lo que tienen!— exclamó el unicornio mientras arremetía contra el grupo. Y es sorprendido por el semental de los brazaletes el cual detiene con facilidad los cascos de Bast.

— No— murmuró el equino mientras de sus brazaletes aparecían unas cuchillas largas semejantes a garras.

Gracias a la intervención de Bast, Whisper pudo abrirse paso y alejarse de la zona del combate, teniendo a Lúthien en su lomo. El lobo se apresuró para ponerla a salvo. Lúthien miró atrás por un instante preocupada y agradecida por el unicornio que se quedó atrás. Sin embargo, cuando la princesa creía que ya estaban seguros, algo emergió de la tierra justo cuando estaban pasando por determinada zona blanda del bosque. Era yegua encapuchada, quien con una fuerza impresionante tomó a Whisper por las patas y lo arrojó como si fuera un costal contra unas rocas, provocándoles un potente golpe a ambos.

Luthien se reincorporo sin problemas del golpe.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— exclama Lúthien colérica.

— Puedes llamarme Wise— murmura la yegua con una amplia sonrisa y mientras un leve brillo destellaba en sus ojos— ahora, vamos a jugar un poquito ¿sí?—

La princesa apretó los dientes con fuerza. Rápidamente Whisper se reincorporó y soltó un potente rugido, árremetiendo contra la yegua sonriente.

— ¡Vamos perrito! ¡tú primero!— exclamó la yegua evadiendo con facilidad el ataque.

—¡Whisper! ¡Espera!

Wise era demasiado hábil y rápida, al punto de que ni siquiera Whisper con la ventaja de desaparecer y reaparecer en las sombras podía sorprender a la yegua. Esto era más como un simple juego del gato y el ratón, uno en el que el ratón simplemente es mucho más listo y rápido que el gato. El juego terminaría cuando llegaron otros dos compañeros, el que portaba una lanza y el que tenía los tatuajes en el cuerpo.

— ¡Deja de jugar!— exclama el de la lanza.

— Oh, solo los retenía para que llegaran ustedes dos caballeros— murmura Wise con un tono bastante inocente.

— Es hora de terminar con esto— murmura el de la lanza mientras miraba en dirección a Lúthien, es entonces que el lobo aparece ante ellos, interponiéndose en su camino.

—muy bien Flame, creo que te toca— murmura el de la lanza al de los tatuajes.

—yo me encargo— murmuró el semental con los tatuajes.

Extendió sus cascos, y las marcas en su cuerpo se volvieron de un tono naranja intenso, y de repente se materializó en su casco un latigo de fuego con el que arremete contra Whisper. El lobo chilló al sentir ardor en el rostro, pero no retrocedio, y arremetió contra ambos caballos. El corcel disparó una llamarada de fuego contra Whisper. El pelaje del lobo se prendió en llamas, y comenzó a girar con rapidez y dolor para apagar

* * *

Mientras tanto

Bast se encontraba en dificultades, le costaba trabajo creer que unos simples caballos le causaran tantos problemas. No había recibido ninguna herida grave, solo rasguños y golpes, pero el pelear contra tantos era agotador.

— Eres bueno, para ser un poni— murmuró el corcel con grandes garras.

— Ustedes también – respondió Bast respirando con mas rapidez de lo normal — Ahora veo como solo ustedes pudieron contra todos los grifos de la torre—

— Gracias, ahora….— hizo una indicación, y en eso los otros dos encapuchados sueltan más cadenas para apresar al unicornio, logrando apresarlo.

* * *

Whisper se veía en serias dificultades al enfrentarse a estos dos sementales que le perseguían. Y las cosas se pusieron peores cuando el tipo de los tatuajes prendió el bosque en llamas. Al verse atrapado en el incendio, Whisper tomó apresuradamente a Lúthien y se fue con ella tan rápido como puede.

— ¡No escaparan!— exclamó el pony de las llamas.

Whisper comenzó a correr en zig zag, evadiendo los ataques de poni que disparaba las llamaradas, logrando apenas evadir a la mayoría. Lúthien se aferró con fuerza al lomo del lobo, mientras malos recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Imágenes de ella misma hace unos años cuando se vio atrapada en las llamas, cuando presencio impotente como su cuerpo sucumbía y era consumido por las llamas incandescentes.

En eso, Luthien escuchó algo como un zumbido pasando muy cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos y miró incrédula como uno de sus cascos estaba atravesado por una flecha.

—¡WHISPER!— exclama Lúthien mientras el lobo se desploma y cae estrellándose contra el suelo. Lúthien se levanta, algo desorientada, y cuando todo se aclara por un momento, esta ve como Whisper tenía docenas de flechas clavadas a lo largo de todo su lomo y patas. La bestia respiraba con dificultad, y Lúthien miraba desquebrajada los ojos de la bestia.

—Whis… Whisper…— murmura Lúthien con un tono quebrado.

Y de repente una serie más de flechas son disparadas contra ella, dándole de lleno en el rostro y el cuerpo, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de la bestia.

Un silencio se hace presente, y Bast quien no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, aun batallando con los equinos, siente un terrible presentimiento.

— Es momento que esto termine— dijo el semental de las cuchillas.

— Tienes razón— respondió Bast con un tono sombrío, llamando la atención del semental— ¡Tienes mucha razón!

Los ojos de Bast se tornaron rojo sangre y ante los ahora incrédulos equinos, el unicornio se transforma en una colosal bestia, la cual rompe las cadenas como si fueran irlos, y arremete contra ellos.

* * *

Del otro lado. Los equinos se acercaron lentamente a los cuerpos de Whisper y Lúthien.

— No debimos traerlo, nunca falla cuando dispara— murmura el tipo de la lanza.

— Se nos pagó para matar a como diera lugar a esta cosa, el punto es que el trabajo esta hecho.

— Sí, pero…

Tres de los cuatros equinos miran incrédulos como Lúthien, pese a tener todo el cuerpo perforado por flechas se levantaba lentamente, con sus cascos temblando.

—¿Cómo es posible que aun este viva?

—ahora entiendo que ella no exageraba con lo de….

Lúthien se puso de pie lentamente, con la mirada baja, observando a Whisper quien estaba tirados a sus casos, sin moverse. Con una mirada inexpresiva mira en dirección a sus atacantes.

— Ustedes lo mataron — susurraba Lúthien con un tono sombrío – Los mataré.

— ¡En verdad en un demonio!—

— ¡Termina de una vez!— exclamaron al corcel de las llamas.

—¡desde luego!— las marcas del semental se prenden nuevamente y dispara un potente y colosal torbellino de fuego que iba directo contra Lúthien y Whisper para incinerarlo. Lúthien extiende sus cascos, y provoca que las llamas se dividan y corran por direcciones diferentes. El calor era tanto que su traje protector se empezó a desintegrar poco a poco, exponiendo su demacrado cuerpo.

Los ojos de la princesa comenzaron a tornarse rojos, y un miedo sin igual se manifestó en los presentes. Pronto el arquero disparó todas sus flechas contra Lúthien, y el tipo de la lanza la arroja contra la princesa. Todos los ataques le dieron pero ninguno la derribó.

Desesperado todos piden al pony de las llamas que la vuelva cenizas de una vez, y este atemorizado concentra todo su poder y hace que sus marcas se enciendan con tal intensidad que su capucha se prendió en llamas. El remolino de llamas que disparó era colosal y enorme, pero con el mismo resultado.

La frente de Lúthien comenzó a palpitar y a inflamarse como si fuera a brotarle algo. Algo como 2 protuberancias. Lúthien arremetió contra ellos, y tomó por los cascos al semental del fuego. Se los retorció; y, antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera hacer algo, su cuerpo se tornó rojo intenso, y tras soltar un grito su cuerpo se volvió cenizas.

Con uno menos, la enfurecida entidad dirigió su mirada en dirección hacia el resto de los ponis. Dispuesta a acabarlos, la princesa trata de atraparlos pero ninguno se dejaría alcanzar por ella, y trataron de evadirla. Los tres equinos restantes se dispersaron, para que esta no les alcanzara, provocando en Lúthien frustración que solo alimentaba su ira.

— Los mataré

La yegua fue envuelta en un aura roja, mientras su frente estallaba y dos protuberancias comenzaban a salir por su carne. Esta expulsa una poderosa onda expansiva que golpeó a todos, haciendo que el árquelo cayera. Ahora sin más flechas era un blanco por demás fácil para el demonio enfurecido. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Lúthien es atravesada por la espalda por la espalda por la lanza que el corcel había logrado recuperar. Sin embargo de nada serviría pues no solo incremento su rabia si no que sin preverlo se había manchado con la sangre de Lúthien y esta sangre al entrar en contacto con su piel, comenzó a carcomerlo como si fuera una especie de ácido o una criatura que le estaba devotando.

—¿Por qué querían matarme?— murmuró Lúthien con un tono serpenteante.

Lúthien se retira la lanza sin mayor problema y toma al arquero por el cuello mientras este presenciaba como su compañero quedaba reducido a una masa de carne.

— Oh, ahora veo— murmuró Lúthien con un tono inexpresivo, mientras el arquero le miraba con incredulidad y confusión, era como si con solo tocarla Lúthien pudiera saber lo que residía en su interior.

— No te preocupes, solo te matare, ya sufrirás tu castigo en el tártaro— murmura Lúthien mientras eran envuelta en una potente aura roja y el caballo que esta sostenía se desintegraba, dando un potente grito en su agonía mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en los cascos de Lúthien.

Parecía que había acabado, no parece haber presencia de alguno otro, pero aun así, la ira de Lúthien seguía incrementándose sin control, tal y como el poder que expulsaba, que estremecía la tierra, provocando un poderoso temblor.

Siguiendo el resplandor, Bast logró llega con Lúthien y observó incrédulo lo que estaba aconteciendo y con un fuerte miedo ante el poder oscuro y muy semejante al de la "gema sangrienta" que Lúthien expulsaba.

— No pude ser… ¿Qué está pasando? — dijo Bast con terror y por un momento paralizado, cuando en eso un recuerdo pasa por su mente. Se remontó a el momento en que Carnage fue destruido, y recordó que Lúthien había tenido contacto con la gema momentos antes de ser destruida.

Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente, preguntas como ¿Qué está sucediendo?¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿si esto es obra de la gema como es que sucede hasta ahora? Pero no tuvo tiempo de quedarse sin hacer nada, y al ver a lo lejos a Whisper derribado y con docenas de flechas clavadas en su cuerpo pareció comprenderlo.

—¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien por favor no dejes que su poder te consuma!

La yegua enfurecida expulsó una potente onda de energía que arremetió contra todo e hizo que los temblores fueran aún más potentes, provocando a su paso una predominante destrucción, mientras que aquellas pequeñas protuberancias que brotaban de su frente comenzaban a crecer, palpitando entre su carne y abriéndose paso a fuera poco a poco, estas comenzaron a tomar la forma de dos cuernos marrones.

—¡Lúthien por favor detente!— intentó advertirle Bast, pero por más que le gritara no parecía escucharle, no podía hacerla razonar, tenía que hacer algo pronto ¿pero qué? Cada vez las ondas de energía eran más poderosas y la devastación aumentaba conforme Lúthien era consumida por la ira. Bast trató de llegar a ella, pero con mucha dificultad podía dar un paso al frente sin que le regresaran.

Bast comenzó a desesperarse, sentía como el tiempo corría, y temía que pronto perdería a su hija, consumida por la misma maldad que casi hace que pierda todo. Es entonces, cuando parecida perdida toda esperanza, que Bast se percata de algo, un latido, podía escuchar un latido entre todo este caos, uno muy débil pero aun presente, proveniente de un lobo que estaba tendido en el suelo.

El unicornio al no poder acercarse a la princesa, por ser repelido por las mismas ondas expansivas, corrió en dirección a Whisper quien estaba tirado en el suelo con la esperanza de poder hacer que despierte.

Es entonces que ante él apareció la única del grupo de asesinos que no resultó eliminada , tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello.

— ¿¡A dónde vas pequeño pony!— dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras arremetía con Bast y lo golpeaba contra un árbol. El unicornio trató de repeler a la yegua pero esta le golpeaba con una fuerza por demás superior a la propia, y tras darle un cabezazo, que dobla el cuerpo de Bast, al punto de casi quebrarlo, el unicornio quedó aturdido, incapacitado.

— Desgraciada…. Nos mataró a todos— murmuro Bast con dificultad.

— ¿Deberás? Eso podría ser divertido— murmuraba Wise mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuerno de Bast al punto de casi rompérselo. De repente, y sin previo aviso Wise suelta a Bast, y da un largo salto, apenas momentos antes de que una poderosa descarga roja arremetiese contra ellos. Bast apenas logra librarla dejándose caer al suelo pasando la energía por encima de él. De cualquier manera, el ataque no iba hacia él.

— ¡Re destruiré!— exclamaba Lúthien con un tono serpenteante.

— ¡Eso sería divertido!— exclamó Wise con una sonrisa mientras aterrizaba en un árbol. La princesa cada vez más furiosa y fuera de control, arremetió contra Wise, la misma salta contra Lúthien quedando ambas; y, para sorpresa de la princesa, Wise no solo evitó su golpe, si no que logró encestarle a ella un potente golpe en el pecho el cual la hace regresar y estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

— ¡Adelante! ¿¡Es lo mejor que tiene un demonio!— exclamó Wise con una sonrisa.

Lúthien se levantó con lentitud y gruñendo igual que una fiera mientras sus ojos destellaban con potencia un aura escarlata. Su pecho se infló como un globo y la princesa expulsa por su boca un potente remolino de fuego que derretía todo a su paso. Wise evadió el ataque, y Lúthien trató de seguirle con su ataque mientras todo a su alrededor se derretía.

— ¡A que no me alcanzas!— exclamó Wise con una sonrisa mientras corría rápidamente a los alrededores. Y Lúthien cada vez más enfurecida seguía disparando, sin siquiera ver a donde disparaba. Estando a punto de bañar a Whisper con su ataque de lava. Bast apenas logró llegar y crear un escudo de energía que los a ambos.

— ¡Por favor Lúthien reacciona!— exclamó Bast mientras con dificultad, pues debía mantener la fuerza en su escudo para soportar el ataque. Es aquí que por un instante la princesa reacciona y detiene su ataque.

— ¡Jajaja! Creo que tienes que fijarte por donde vomitas— exclama Wise mientras seguía completamente ilesa. Esas palabras no podían hacer más que enfurecer a la princesa, casi como el echarle combustible al fuego, pero ahora las cosas podían ser un poco diferentes. Lúthien desapareció y apareció justamente donde Wise se encontraba, pero antes de que pudiera encestar algún tipo de ataque, Wise le dio una poderosa patada en el rostro que le obligo a retroceder.

— Muy rápida, pero no lo suficiente — dijo Wise con una sonrisa.

— Te mostraré— dijo Lúthien con el mismo tono serpenteante y mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con un par inverso de parpados.

Lúthien desaparece y reaparece, con resultados similares pero cada vez parecía prever mejor los ataques de Wise, quien pese a todo seguía igual de rápida y fuerte como siempre, sin cambios en su actitud y sin mostrarse siquiera un poco cansada. La ira de Lúthien era cada vez más grande, las burlas de aquella yegua no podían hacer más que enfurecerla a niveles insospechados, pero ahora esta trataba de tener la mente un poco más fría y no caer en su juego.

De repente, tan rápido como un destello, la persecución termina bruscamente, ante una última colisión de ambas entidades.

La yegua escupe sangre mientras colgaba en el casco de Lúthien, esta le había atravezadi el pecho sin esfuerzo. Por un momento una expresión seria y sombría se manifestó en el rostro de Lúthien mientras realizaba esta acción. La sangre de Wise corría y era derramada en el suelo poco a poco, mientras su cuerpo apenas se retorcía, aparentemente luchando. Lúthien guardo silencio, mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse para ella

Lúthien expulsa su casco del cuerpo agónico de Wise y esta cae en seco, aparentemente muerta. Vio el cuerpo de Wise con los ojos bien abiertos, y sin moverse.

Es entonces que Luthien mira a su alrededor, y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, algo en ella comenzó a sentirse desesperada, aterrada por sí misma. Rápidamente corre contra Whisper quien se encontraba inconsciente, cerca de donde se encontraba Bast.

Lúthien corre con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo lo peor, y sentirá un gran alivio al aun verle respirando, aunque estuviera herido.

Luthien entonces miró a sus alrededores, viendo toda la destrucción que habia causado. Vio que todos los arboles a su alrededor estaban tirados y quemados. Podia tambien ver lo que eran los restos incinerados de los cazadores que intentaron matarla, y tambien estaba el cuerpo de Wise, con un enorme hoyo en su pecho.

La joven princesa rápidamente se llevo su casco a la cabeza, y pudo sentir algo alli. Eran 2 cuernos, puntiagudos y duros como el acero. Su casco se lastimo un poco por la punta, pero al ver su herida, vio como esta sanaba rápidamente. Recordo lo que Carnage le habia dicho sobe quien era ella realmente. No podía creer que fuera verdad. Ella era el verdadero demonio.

— Luthien — dijo Bast respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo, acercándose a la yegua, y eso hace que la esta reaccione — Tranquila, nada de esto es tu culpa — Le acerco un casco — Tenemos que irnos…

— ¡DEJAME! — exclamó la yegua, y una fuerte onda expansiva repele a su padrastro.

Bast se reincorporo algo adolorido, y vio como Luthien tenia una expresión de furia y confusión.

— ¡Luthien!

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI!

La yegua rápidamente hizo brillar sus 2 cuernos, y desaparecion en un destello junto a Whisper, sin que Bast pudiera hacer nada, quedando totalmente confundido sin saber que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Luthien reapareció en otro lugar, y se dejó caer en el suelo tan pronto como apareció. Sentía como si hubiera usado casi toda su magia en esa teletransportacion, y se encontraba agotada.

A su lado se encontraba Wisper, aun inconsciente, y con flechas en su lomo. Se lo había llevado con ella, pues sabía que en el Reino Grifo seguro lo matarían luego de la explosión que destruyó una buena parte de la ciudad. Y también… incluso si había dicho que quería estar sola, realmente no quería alejarse de Whisper, el amor de su vida.

La yegua vio al cielo, y vio algunas nubes grises, que bloqueaban el sol. De esas nubes salían copos de nieve, que llegaban al suelo, creando una manta de nieve. La pony y el lobo estaban recostados sobre la nieve, pero no podían seguir mucho tiempo asi, o morirían.

Luthien se levantó con dificultad, tambaleándose un poco a 3 patas, y vio a su alrededor. Era un pueblo desolado, con casas quemadas y destrozadas. No parecía que alguien había vivido en ese lugar en años. A lo lejos podían distinguirse restos de lo que antes solía ser un bello castillo, uno que ella conocía bien. Reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando se teletransporto pensó en irse lejos, a algún lugar donde se sintiera segura, pero no se esperaba que fuera ese lugar. El pueblo en el que nació y creció. Y el pueblo donde sufrio sus mayores tragedias.

— Ponyville.

 **¿Y que les parecio?**

 **La escena al inicio del capitulo viene directamente del fic de parca333. Se que es una escena algo larga, pero era importante ponerla, pues se conectaba con el dilema de Luthien siendo el demonio.**

 **El resto del fic sera mas tranquilo, y no habrá mas peleas. Me enfocare mas en lo que enserio quiero, que es lo relacionado a Luthien y Whisper.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Frio

Lúthien se encontraba de regresó en Ponyville, o lo que quedaba de ese pueblo. De su pueblo natal solo quedaban restos de casas que habían sido destruidas y quemadas en un ataque de dragones.

Cada casa, cada calle, y cualquier esquina del pueblo se encontraba cubierta por una gran capa de nieve, que caía de las nubes grises en el cielo que bloqueaban la luz. Lúthien sentía como le era difícil mantenerse en pie entre toda esa nieve. Con solo 3 cascos le era duro estar en un suelo que no era sólido, pero además su cuerpo se le hacía algo difícil de moverlo, debido al frio que no podía sentir. Y como ya no tenía su traje protector, su delicado cuerpo se encontraba completamente expuesto a cualquier daño.

La yegua entonces volteo a ver al enorme lobo que se encontraba a su lado. Whisper permanecía en el suelo, sin moverse, con varias flechas atravesándolo en su lomo.

— Whisper — murmuró Lúthien acercándose al lobo.

Seguía vivo, pero Lúthien no sabría decir si segura así. Cada vez más nieve le caía encima, y si no buscaban refugio, seguro morirían de hipotermia, o algo peor.

— Por favor resiste.

Lúthien quiso usar su magia, y por un momento, los dos cuernos en su cabeza brillaron, pero se apagaron pronto, y la yegua empezó a agitarse del cansancio. Había usado toda su magia para alejarse del reino grifo. Eso de por sí ya era una hazaña imposible, pues se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Eso la dejo agotada, y ya no tenía magia para una teletransportacion.

Lo único que le quedaba era llevar a Whisper a un refugio que encontrara en el pueblo. Así que uso la poca magia que le quedaba para levantar un poco al enorme lobo, que fue cubierto por un aura roja. Ese color frustro a Lúthien, pues no era el color de su magia normal, era el color de su magia demoniaca. Sin embargo, Whisper era la prioridad.

— Te sacaré de aquí.

Con mucha dificultad, Lúthien empezó a avanzar entre la manta de nieve. Incluso las fuertes corrientes de viento solo le dificultaban ir hacia adelante, o siquiera ver bien. Le era difícil ir sin su prótesis. Era horrible no tener cuatro patas como cualquier otro pony. Le frustraba recordar ese horrible día donde una carreta llena de herramientas la choco, y su vida nunca volvió a ser la misma. Incluso con una prótesis, nunca volvió a ser lo mismo que con su pata. Y ahora más que nunca desearía tener su pata, o por lo menos su prótesis, para poder atravesar ese horrible espacio frio.

El recorrer el pueblo que alguna vez fue su hogar la hizo pensar en su vida llena de sufrimiento. No solo había sido su casco perdido. Recordaba cómo había sufrido en la escuela cuando alguna vez quiso ir, y como todos se burlaron de ella por haberse orinado en público. Recordaba esas insoportables visitas al doctor que tenía cada semana. Recordaba esas molestas peleas que había tenido con su hermana menor. Recordaba cómo fue allí donde concibió a sus hijos. Recordaba esa noche donde fue quemada viva, y sus hijos le fueron arrebatados por serpientes.

Cada recuerdo le traía más y más dolor, mientras avanzaba por ese pueblo fantasma. Incluso los buenos recuerdos solo venían acompañados de un recordatorio de todo lo que perdió. Podía ver un parque donde jugaba algunas veces con Blu. Incluso reconocía una caja de arena donde se cortó una vez con un vidrio. Ahora sabía que fue allí donde nació el demonio Carnage, quien arruino toda su vida para hacerla cumplir un destino, el cual resulto con 2 cuernos sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese viaje por sus recuerdos, no pudo encontrar un refugio. La escuela, el consultorio médico, y todo lugar que frecuentaba estaba destruido, y no podían ir allí. Incluso las casas de otros ponis, que no estaban tan destruidas, estaban sin techo.

Cada vez se sentía más débil, pero solo avanzaba como si no tuviera un rumbo. Sentía como si fuera a morir, cosa que ya no le importaría a estas alturas. Luego de tanto sufrir, quizás solo le quedaba morir entre toda esa nieve. Su cuerpo ya estaba arruinado, nunca volvería a la normalidad. Aun así, se mantenía a avanzando para llevar a Whisper a un lugar seguro, pues él de ninguna forma merecía morir.

Luego de avanzar de forma perdida, Lúthien logro acercarse a la construcción más grande del pueblo, o por lo menos la que solía serlo. Entre toda esa ventisca, alcanzo a distinguir el castillo de la amistad, el lugar donde paso momentos felices junto a su familia. Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a avanzar allí, esperando que aun hubiera techo en ese castillo, para poder refugiar a Whisper.

La yegua se tambaleaba entre tanto viento, y la falta de un suelo estable. Incluso su vista era bastante bloqueada por la nieve, pero aun así seguía enfocándose en las ruinas del castillo. Intentaba acelerar el paso, a pesar de que cada vez le era más difícil que sus patas respondieran.

— Te pondré a salvo — murmuraba Lúthien a su amado, mientras el frio hacia que su aliento se viera en el aire — No te dejare morir.

Finalmente logro poner un casco en el castillo. Allí mismo vio que la mitad del techo estaba destruido, pero aun así había espacio para refugiarse más adentro. Levito a Whisper dentro del castillo, y fue avanzando a algún lugar donde podría recostarlo.

Mientras avanzaba, Lúthien se tropezó con algo, y cayo con dureza al suelo, pero mantuvo su agarre mágico en Whisper, evitando que él se golpeara contra el suelo. La yegua suspiró aliviada al ver que Whisper no se había lastimado. Entonces Lúthien volteo a ver con que se había tropezado, y vio que era un marco. Lo acercó a ella, y vio que era el marco una foto. En la foto podía verse a sí misma de adolescente, junto a su madre, su padrastro, y su hermana. En esa foto se veían muy felices, pero ella sabía que eran sonrisas falsas. Ese día había sido su cumpleaños 13, y había tenido una pelea con Starlight, no recordaba bien por qué, pero recordaba que no había sido un día feliz. Aun así, Lúthien sintió nostalgia, pues extrañaba esos días donde las cosas no eran tan terribles, y recibía consuelo de su madre. Lúthien no podía llorar, pero sentía mucha tristeza por cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

— ¿Por qué? — se dijo a si misma con tristeza.

La yegua entonces se levantó con dificultad. A pesar de que sus patas le temblaban, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, y seguir avanzando en el castillo.

Reviso varias habitaciones, pero la mayoría estaban quemadas, o con el techo destruido. Necesitaba un lugar mejor. Pero eventualmente llego a una habitación que le podría servir. Era una habitación espaciosa con 6 tronos, rodeando una gran mesa de cristal. Recordaba que su madre le explico que ella y sus amigas solían hacer misiones encomendadas por un mapa que salía en esa mesa, aunque dejaron de hacerlas cuando Lúthien nació. Según recordaba, los 6 tronos representaban a su madre y a sus 5 amigas, aunque le pareció extraño que el trono que tenía la marca de Pinkie Pie estuviera quebrantado.

Aun así, Lúthien había encontrado un buen lugar.

— Aquí estarás bien — dijo Lúthien al lobo inconsciente, colocándolo sobre la gran mesa de cristal, teniendo cuidado de colocarlo de lado, por las flechas en su lomo.

Una vez que el lobo fue colocado en la mesa, Lúthien se subió también a esta, y se acostó al lado de Whisper.

— Lo siento — dijo Lúthien con pena — Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa. Esos cazadores me buscaban a mí. — Lúthien se aferró al pecho del lobo, como solía hacer cuando era un grifo — ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué tienes que sufrir por mi culpa? ¿Por qué todos sufren por mi culpa? — se llevó un casco a la cabeza, y pudo sentir los 2 pequeños cuernos que salían de su cráneo, y frunció el ceño — ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Odio a todos los que te lastimaron! — un aura roja empezó a cubrir a Lúthien, a pesar de lo agotada que estaba — Con este poder puedo hacerlos pagar.

La yegua empezó a pensar en todos los ponis que le provocaban enojo. Su mente estaba tan llena de ira que solo podía pensar en cosas malas. Pensó en Blu, su primer amor, quien fue el culpable de que Whisper se convirtiera en un lobo. Pensó en Starlight Road, su hermanita, quien provoco que su familia fuera dividida. Pensó en Carnage, el demonio que hizo que toda su vida se arruinara. No solo eran ellos. Era como si el mismo destino no quisiera que Lúthien fuera feliz. Incluso luego de que Carnage muriera, no pudo ser feliz. Whisper se volvió una bestia, y luego intentaron matarla. ¿Acaso no podía huir de su sufrimiento? ¿Acaso era una forma de llevarla a ser un demonio? ¿Acaso debía aceptar su destino como demonio y traer la destrucción al mundo?

Lúthien apretaba los dientes como fuerza, mientras el aura roja seguía saliendo de ella, y sus cuernos crecían poco a poco. Sin embargo, escucho unos quejidos que la hicieron reaccionar.

— ¿Whisper?

La princesa vio al lobo, pero este seguía inconsciente. El lobo solo se había movido un poco mientras dormía, pero no era señal de que despertara.

Allí la princesa empezó a pensar en esos lindos momentos que tuvo junto al grifo. Recordaba cuando lo conoció en el reino grifo. Al principio solo le había parecido un carcelero más, pues sentía que ese reino era como una prisión. Pero luego empezó a ver una autentica bondad en él. Siempre se preocupaba de estuviera bien, y siempre la trataba bien. Incluso recordaba cómo antes de regresar a Equestria, el grifo le había dado un tierno beso, que la dejo confundida. Luego recordó esos bellos días que pasó con Whisper, antes de que se convirtiera en lobo. El grifo la trataba de forma romántica, a pesar de que ella estuviera completamente quemada, dentro de un traje protector. Ella ya no tenía nada de su belleza, y ni siquiera podría besarlo por el riesgo de quitarse su casco, pero él permanecía fiel a ella, en esa extraña relación.

— ¡Nooooo! — exclamó la yegua empezando a contener el aura que salía de su cuerpo — ¡Yo no quiero ser un demonio! ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! ¡Solo quería estar contigo! ¡Quería ser feliz junto a ti! ¡Quería vivir contigo! ¡Porque…! ¡Porque te amo Whisper! — dijo aferrándose con fuerza al pecho del lobo — ¡Te amo tanto! ¡Solo quiero que regreses!

Lúthien sentía que, si pudiera llorar, estaría echando llanto a mares. Incluso si no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, podía sentir un enorme dolor en su corazón. Sentía que ya no había esperanza. ¿Qué le quedaba hacer? Whisper estaba herido, y no sabía que tan mal estaba.

Sin embargo, un fuerte destello empezó a surgir debajo de Lúthien. La princesa vio como la mesa en la que estaba acostada, se encontraba brillando con gran intensidad. Lúthien empezó a sentir una un extraño mareo, y como esa luz la debilitaba. Ese fuerte destello cubrió completamente el lugar.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el lugar quedo en silencio. Lúthien se encontraba mareada, aun en el pecho de Whisper. Sin embargo, Whisper estaba brillando. Su pelaje de lobo poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, las flechas en su lomo desaparecieron, y las heridas se empezaron a cerrar. El pelaje negro del lobo empezó a ser remplazado por unas grandes plumas azules, y su tamaño se redujo bastante. La yegua había quedado completamente sin palabras ante todo eso. Whisper finalmente había vuelto a ser un grifo.

— ¿Whi… Whisper? — murmuró Lúthien acercando su casco a la cara del grifo inconsciente, y puso una sonrisa — Mi Whisper… — dijo antes de desmayarse.

El recién transformado grifo poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, mientras hacía sonidos de madrugar. Se giró, poniendo la cara al techo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso? — dijo llevándose su garra a la cabeza, sintiendo una jaqueca — ¿Dónde estoy?

El grifo se giró y rápidamente quedo horrorizado por la pony sin piel a su lado. Soltó un grito, y se giró hacia el otro lado cayendo de la mesa. Cuando se calmó un poco, se levantó y vio a la pony en la mesa. No tenía piel, y le faltaba mucha carne, incluyendo una pata. No entendía como había llegado hasta allí o a esa pony. Pero al pensar un poco, logro asumir quien era esa pony.

— ¿Lu… Lúthien?

El grifo, sin subirse a la mesa, acerco su garra hacia la yegua, inseguro. Pero Lúthien empezó a abrir levemente los ojos. Allí Whisper pudo reconocer los bellos ojos de la yegua, el ultimo rastro de belleza que aún le quedaba. La yegua no decía nada, solo estaba con la mirada perdida, viendo borroso.

— ¡Lúthien! — reacciono Whisper.

Allí Whisper sintió un viento recorriendo su lomo. Aunque no le afecto, pudo sentir que había frio en el ambiente. Voló rápidamente hacia una ventana, y pudo ver la ventisca nevada que había afuera. Eso lo alarmó, pues como Lúthien no tenía su traje que le protegiera su frágil cuerpo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Whisper empezó a buscar algo para cubrir a Lúthien, encontrando solo una gran cortina, y fue hacia Lúthien. La yegua aun respiraba, pero estaba débil. Whisper no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar que no conocía? ¿Por qué Lúthien no traía su traje? Su mente era toda una tormenta, y no recordaba que rayos había pasado.

Whisper coloco la cortina en el suelo. Tras eso, fue de nuevo a la mesa, y con mucha delicadeza levanto a Lúthien entre sus garras. Allí el grifo no solo sintió lo fría que estaba Lúthien, sino que también pudo sentir su carne expuesta. Se sentía completamente horrible. Enserio le era imposible de creer que Lúthien hubiera podido sobrevivir con su cuerpo en ese estado. Sin embargo, lo importante era que seguía viva.

— Por favor no mueras.

La levanto con mucho cuidado, y la coloco sobre la cortina que había puesto en el suelo. Tras eso, envolvió muy bien el cuerpo de la princesa, cubriendo bien incluso sus cascos traseros. Solo dejó libre su cabeza para respirar.

— Whisper…

El grifo escucho la voz apagada de Lúthien, y fue con ella.

— ¡Lúthien! — reacciono alarmado el grifo.

Lúthien aún se sentía mareada, y no veía con mucha claridad, pero podía distinguir a su querido grifo. No estaba soñando.

— Enserio eres tú. Sabia… sabía que volverías — dijo Lúthien hablando con dificultad.

— No hables, no te esfuerces.

Sin decir nada más, el grifo cargo, con mucha delicadeza, a su amada entre sus garras. Incluso cubierta por una gran cortina, podía sentir lo frio que estaba el cuerpo de Lúthien, casi como si fuera un cadáver.

— Resiste por favor

Lúthien no sentía nada. No podía sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba, o como se calentaba una pizca con la cortina que la envolvía. Sin embargo, podía sentir sueño. Sentía como poco a poco se iba durmiendo. Pero incluso quedándose dormida, se sentía feliz. Se sentía como en un sueño, pues su amado Whisper había regresado. Podía sentir un gran amor en su corazón. Un gran amor hacia ese grifo. Incluso un demonio como ella podía sentir esa clase de sentimiento.

— Te amo...

Lúthien cerro sus ojos, alarmando a Whisper.

— ¡Lúthien! ¡Lúthien!

El grifo agitaba a la yegua, pero esta no reaccionaba. Con su fuerte sentido del oído, Whisper podía escuchar como el corazón de Lúthien aun latía, pero era un latido que se hacía cada vez más lento. El grifo también se sorprendió de que pudiera escuchar los latidos de Lúthien sin poner su oído contra su pecho, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en por qué podía hacerlo. Lúthien tenía que recibir atención medica inmediata, y debía llevarla a un lugar seguro.

— No voy a dejar que mueras – dijo mientras salía del castillo.

Tan pronto salió, pudo sentir la ventisca que había afuera, pero se aseguró de proteger bien a Lúthien.

No sabía en qué parte de Equestria se encontraba, y no sabía mucho de la geografía del lugar. Pero sabía que si volaba directo al norte eventualmente llegaría a una ciudad. El Imperio de Cristal, donde esperaba encontrar a la familia de Lúthien para que la ayudaran.

Whisper extendió sus alas, y las agito con fuerza para ir al Imperio de Cristal.

 **Y aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Para estas alturas seguro ya vieron cual sera el centro de esta historia. Basicamente serán Luthien y Whisper. Mi intención con este fic es darle a Luthien un final feliz, y enserio pienso que ese final es con Whisper.**

 **Si se preguntan que paso con Whisper, pues básicamente el castillo de Twilight y el mapa usaron energía armonica para restaurarlo, asi como paso con Trixie en el libro 1. En el fic de parca el castillo estaba destruido, pero aquí decidi que el castillo aun tuviera suficiente estructura para poder refugiarse y devolver a Whisper a la normalidad, masomenos XD.**

 **Y para los que me conozcan. Se bien que dije que no soy fan de las relaciones interespecies, pero simplemente hay algo especial en Whisper y Luthien que seria difícil de describir. Parca enserio hizo que me gustaran como pareja.**

 **En fin, espero que les gustara el capitulo.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
